1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an aircraft propulsion system and, more particularly, to a nacelle with translatable structures such as, for example, a translating fanlet and a translating thrust reverser.
2. Background Information
Some modern nacelle designs include multiple translatable structures which meet one another at an interface when stowed. Air turbulence, vibrations induced by turbine engine operation, and other effects may cause these translatable structures to move relative to one another at the interface when stowed. This relative movement may create excessive airflow impediments, which increase the amount of drag produced by the nacelle at the interface.
There is a need in the art for controlling the relative position between translatable structures of an aircraft nacelle at an interface between those translatable structures.